Je te vends mon âme
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL TWINCEST Quand l'amour rend aveugle et qu'il nous manipule ...


**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest, Angst**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Bla bla bla pas à moi bla bla bla.**

**Résumé : Quand l'amour rend aveugle et qu'il nous manipule ...**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des relations sexuels et plus ou moins sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : Les dernières phrases en italiques sont tirées de la chanson Je te vends mon âme du groupe Kyo.**

* * *

Bill était allongé sur son lit. Aucun vêtements ne le recouvrait. Il était nu. Il était beau. Et il le savait. Tout le monde craquait devant son corps mince et élancé. Et il le savait. Même son frère ne résistait pas à son charme et à sa démarche sexy. Et ça aussi, il le savait ...

Ce soir là, ses hormones étaient particulièrment actives mais il ne voulait pas satisfaire sa libido en solo. Egoïste égocentrique, certes. Mais y a des limites !

Bill voulait donc un autre partenaire que sa propre main cette fois-ci. Et il se trouvait que, justement, Tom était à l'étage du dessous ...

POV Tom

Je regarde les pubs qui passent à la télé d'un oeil morne, assis sur le canapé de la salle à manger. Enfin 'assis' ... le terme 'avachi' conviendrait mieux. Peut importe. Je m'en fous royalement. Je me fous de tout maintenant. Depuis combien de temps, je ne sais même plus. Quelque heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ?? Je ne vois plus le temps passer, de toutes façons. Je mange plus, je dors à peine. A vrai dire, j'ai presque peur de dormir. Quand je dors, je rêve. Et dans les rêves, tout est possible. Dans mes rêves les plus beaux, Bill m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Mais quand je me réveille, le retour à la réalité est toujoursplus dur, plus brutal. Plus meurtrier.

Les premières fois je pleurais. Toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mes draps étaient tout simplement trempés. Et j'avais beau hurler comme un démené dans mon oreiller, rien n'y fesait je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Et quand Bill venait, inquiet, me prendre dans ses bras, mes pleurs ne fesaient que s'intensifier. Je lui demandais d'une voix à peine compréhensible s'il resterais toujours avec moi, et il me promettait à chaque fois. Jamais il ne m'abandonnerait.

Alors seulement j'arrêtais de pleurer, je re-contrôlais mon corps et mes spasmes se calmaient. Je pouvais alors me ré-endormir, dans ses bras, bercé par le son de sa voix. Mes seuls moments de répis. Les seuls moment où mon coeur avait moins mal.

Maintenant je ne pleure plus. Je n'ai plus aucune larmes à verser. Il y en a bien trop qui ont déjà coulées. Mes yeux sont secs et mon corps asséché. La chaleur de ses bras je n'y ai plus droit, depuis qu'il m'a entendu. Il le nie mais moi je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Disons que j'ai rêvé un peu trop fort. Mon somnanbulisme aura eu raison de moi.

J'entends ses pas légers dans l'escalier et je me redresse sur la canapé, prêt à lui obéir. Ordonne-moi mon amour, n'importe quoi et je le ferais. Comme à chaque fois. Il se tient derrière moi, debout. Je le sais, je le sens. Sa main est posée sur mon épaule et je ferme les yeux. Il se penche et moi je lutte pour faire cesser les tremblements qui m'animent lorsque je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

- Dis Tom, tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

Il pose ça comme une question. Mais aucune réponse n'est utile, ni même souhaitée.

Il contourne le canapé tout en carressant mon échine. J'ai la chair de poule. Il sait. Il sait que je ne peux pas lui résister. Il sait que quand il me touche, il m'affaiblit. Il me rend si fragile. Tellement vulnérable qu'un courant d'air pourrait m'emporter et disperser mes atomes aux quatre coins du monde.

Il entre dans mon champ de vision. Mon champ de vision : écran gris en son absence, mais éclatant de beauté lorsqu'il se trouve près de moi.

Il est entièrement nu, et tellement beau, tellement désirable. Sa peau blanche et lisse comme de la porcelaine, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, sombre comme une nuit sans lune, ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses, et ses yeux. Ces deux océans de mystères où j'aimerais me noyer pour de bon. Je pourrais même jurer qu'un halo de lumière encadre son visage.

Mon ange ...

Il continue de s'approcher de moi. Je ne bouge plus, je ne respire qu'à peine. Il se met à califourchon au dessus de moi, appuyant sur mes épaules. Je me tasse sur moi-même et ma tête se retrouve ainsi face à son sexe érigé. Je voudrais gouter à cette peau sucrée, le sentir dans ma bouche. J'en crève d'envie. Pourtant je ne fais rien. C'est lui qui dirige, lui qui contrôle. J'attends qu'il me dise ce que je dois faire. Je suis son esclave, il est mon maître.

Seul un souffle court émane de moi. Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de chair molle et amorphe. Un corps seulement habité par un esprit malade, meurtri.

Il pose ses mains derrière moi, sur le dossier du canapé et il pose également le bout de son sexe sur mes lèvres. Il appuie et j'ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer son membre durci. Il avance et recule son bassin à un rythme soutenu, me fesant sucer sa virilité chaude et tendue.

Je suis aussi immobile que possible. Je savoure juste. Tant que je le peux. J'aimerais que le temps se fige comme dans de la glace et que nous restions ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un moment éphémère, à peine réel. Peut-être bien que je rêve.

Et sa peau, si belle, tellement parfaite. J'aimerais ressentir sa douceur sous mes doigts. Je tends une main tremblante afin de la carresser, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Juste une fois. Une tape de sa main sur mes doigts me fait comprendre que je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est un ange. Et on n'a pas le droit de toucher les anges. Mais le désir est trop fort.

Malgré son interdiction je touche du bout des doigts sa peau si tendre. Elle est aussi douce que de la soie, comme une carresse du vent sur la joue. Il grogne de mécontentement et aggrippe fermement mes poignets, les plaquant au dessus de ma tête.

Il redouble d'intensité dans ses va-et-viens, enfonçant sa virilité encore plus profond dans ma bouche. Il soupire et gémit, merveilleuse mélodie à mes oreilles. La plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières clauses. J'aimerais pourtant voir ses deux prunelles se révulser sous l'effet du plaisir, y voir une lueur, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il transpire et je prie pour que se soit de l'amour qui suinte de tous ses pores.

Dans un ultime coup de bassin et un cri aiguë de jouissance, il se déverse en moi. Je garde dans ma bouche le liquide blanchâtre et amer, avant de le laisser couler le long de mon oesophage, serpent venimeux qui va me ronger les entrailles. Il retire son sexe de ma bouche, relâche mes poignets et se relève. Je pense que je pourrais mourir de bonheur s'il me disait qu'il avait aimé. Je le contemple de mes yeux vides.

- C'est bien Tom. C'est bien ...

Il part.

Le monde redevient gris et morne, comme si le diable avait soufflé dessus de son haleine putride, vomissant des milliers de cadavres en décomposition, des vers grouillants rongeant leur chair morte et verdâtre.

Ne croyez pas que je ne me rends pas compte de la situation. Je sais qu'il me manipule, qu'il se sert de moi. Je vois tous ses sourires narquois qu'il m'adresse lorsqu'il me surprend en train de le regarder d'un oeil envieux. Il se moque ouvertement de mes sentiments, s'en sert contre moi. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que même s'il fait tout contre, il sera toujours le rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma vie. Pour moi, il brille de cette lumière pâle et dansante réservée aux anges.

Mon ange ...

Le seul ange en enfer. Cet enfer qu'il me fait vivre. Paradoxe.

Je l'idôlatre. Je le vénère comme d'autres se mettent à genoux devant des dieux trop haut, trop loin pour eux. Mes seules prières profanes lui sont adressées et je crois en un amour qu'il ne me donnera jamais.

Mais je continue d'espérer. J'ai foi en lui. Mon Dieu à moi, je le vois tous les jours. Car il reste avec moi. Toujours. Il me l'a promis. Et Bill tient ses promesses.

Je suis tout à lui. Mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme.

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux_

_En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux._

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage. _

oOoOoOoOo

**

* * *

**

Une petite review ? :)


End file.
